14 September 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-09-14 ; Comments *Two overlapping files are currently available, but the last 25 minutes of the show are still missing. *Peel plays three songs from the Cortinas album and remarks that the style is a little different to that of their earlier material. *Ken Garner notes in The Peel Sessions that the show was the second in which Teenage Kicks was played. *Start of show: "Hey hey, it's your favourite BBC spooksman again. On tonight's programme, we have a session from the Radio Stars on the eve of the release of their new album. Among the records, three Wires, three Cortinas, three Ramones, Burning Spear - a superb new 12 inch from them - or him, Rich Kids, Ruddy Thomas and Trinity, Undertones, Tanz Der Youth, Van Morrison, Graham Central Station, Chelsea and so on and so on." *John promises us three tracks from Wire, but the Derby Box recording ends in the middle of the first. Sessions *Radio Stars, #3. Recorded 1978-09-04. No known commercial release. Tracklisting File a begins *Dr. Feelgood: 'Down At The Doctors (7")' (United Artists) :(JP: 'You may have heard or read about the changes that are coming to Radios 1 and 2, and maybe you even wonder if it affects this programme in any way: well, it does. We'll be giving Friday nights the elbow in fact, so it'll just be four nights a week. On Friday there's going to be a kind of vaguely Alan Freeman-styled music programme at this time, so it means at least I'll be able to get out and see a few more bands, which will be very nice, because I don't see a lot of the bands that we feature on the programme, which is rather irritating.') *Chelsea: 'Urban Kids (7")' (Step-Forward) :(JP: 'Martina Navratilova on dulcimer.') *Joe Cocker: 'I Heard It Through The Grapevine (LP-Luxury You Can Afford)' (Asylum) Gladys Knight & The Pips cover. Mistakenly announced as Wasted Years. *Larry Graham & Graham Central Station: 'Pow (LP-My Radio Sounds Good To Me)' (Warner Bros.) *Radio Stars: 'Radio Stars' (Peel Session) *Jackson Browne: 'Late For The Sky (LP-Late For The Sky)' (Asylum) *Ramones: 'I Wanna Be Sedated (LP-Road To Ruin)' (Sire) *Ramones: 'Go Mental (LP-Road To Ruin)' (Sire) *Ramones: 'Questioningly (LP-Road To Ruin)' (Sire) *Mistic: 'Forword With The Orthordox (7")' (Upsetter) *Radio Stars: 'Boy Meets Girl' (Peel Session) *Rachel Sweet: 'Truckstop Queen (Compilation LP-The Akron Compilation)' (Stiff) *No Sweat: 'Work On Her (7")' (Eel Pie) *Tanz Der Youth: 'I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry (7")' (Radar) *Van Morrison: 'Checkin' It Out (7"-Wavelength)' (Warner Bros.) File b begins *Cortinas: I Don’t Really Want To Get Involved (LP – True Romances) CBS *Cortinas: Ask Mr Waverly (LP – True Romances) CBS *Cortinas: Youth Club Dance (LP – True Romances) CBS *Radio Stars: Sitting In The Rain (session) *Burning Spear: Social Living (12” single - Civilised Reggae) Island :(Peel mentions Rock Against Racism Carnival 2 poster on the wall in the studio, due to take place in Hyde Park on Sept. 24. In fact, it took place the same day in Brockwell Park.) http://www.ukrockfestivals.com/anl-Brockwell-pk-9-28-78.html File b ends :(JP: 'I got a phone call today from an Undertone who was telling me that, as far as I could tell, they were all very pleased that I played their record on the programme the other day: here it is again.') *Undertones: 'Teenage Kicks (7")' (Good Vibrations) :(JP: 'And I also heard, to my considerable pleasure, that one of the less unscrupulous record companies is very interested in the Undertones, and I hope they do something for them. A band from Derry, that's from their debut EP....and a really excellent record it is too.') *Peter Hammill: 'The Mediaevil (LP-The Future Now)' (Charisma) *Peter Hammill: 'A Motor-Bike In Afrika (LP-The Future Now)' (Charisma) *Jay Boy Adams: 'Lone Line Writer (LP-Fork In The Road)' (Atlantic) *Wire: 'Practice Makes Perfect (LP-Chairs Missing)' (Harvest) File a ends *Wire: unknown (LP-Chairs Missing)' (Harvest) *Wire: unknown (LP-Chairs Missing)' (Harvest) File ;Name *a) 1978-09-14 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB014 *b) 1978-09-14 (Radio Stars) ;Length *a) 01:35:40 *b) 00:19:09 ;Other *a) File created from DB014 of the Derby Box. Many thanks to Chris and Rob. *b) File created from T031 of 400 Box. Many thanks to the original taper and CCM. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) http://www.mediafire.com/?z3k2cjmqe0n1619 ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Derby Box